


Sure You Don't (It's Called Denial)

by Evangel



Series: Letters by Tony and Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Letters, M/M, Military, Pre-Slash, Steve is in Basic Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel/pseuds/Evangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 2: Steve misses Tony too. (And uses way too many parentheses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure You Don't (It's Called Denial)

**Author's Note:**

> We are sending each other letters in the names of Tony and Steve writing each other. Every letter is sent by mail and then scanned upon reception.
> 
> This is Steve's reply to Tony's very first letter :)
> 
> Yentl writes Tony, Evangel writes Steve. Steve's art is done by the lovely, lovely, lovely, _lovely_ [drawsoneverything](http://drawsoneverything.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> A typed version of the letter can be found further below, in case you find Steve's handwriting hard to read. Do look at the art in the original though! :) You can click the images to enhance.

[](http://imgur.com/r7hjaWG) 

[ ](http://imgur.com/sGA81Gt)

[ ](http://imgur.com/HEt6jFa)

[](http://imgur.com/Xpnwm9v) 

[ ](http://imgur.com/X4qVG5y)

 

* * *

 

 

Tony Stark

attn. Ms Potts

 

* * *

 

Dear Pepper,

I’m very sorry for doing this through you, but Tony neglected giving me any reply address.

 ~~If you want, I could draw you something as an apology?~~ ~~~~

I’m sorry for your trouble.

Sincerely yours,

Steve Rogers

 

* * *

 

Dear Tony,

you do know that the whole purpose of humans learning to write was so we could understand each other, right?

 

[Drawing of Steve trying to decipher Tony’s letter, saying “Dear dear… What is he writing with, a poker?”]

 

For your information:

1\. Yes, that (arrow to aforementioned drawing) was a reference

2\. Yes, I am aware that you didn’t get that reference

3\. Yes, I have waited a long time for this

4\. No, you are not allowed to Google it, let JARVIS Google it for you (JARVIS, we talked about this, override code 451-394-42*) or use any other technological means to find out where it’s from.

*Yes, those are hints

 

Which brings me to the topic of bionic eyes. Ofcourse I don’t mind you making me a bionic eye, but I know how you get about technology and especially other people having more advanced technology than you do, so ofcourse I wouldn’t dreamof accepting it until you have one to match! (That was a joke, Tony. Stop your maniacal grinning) (No, it’s not ‘handsome’, it’s maniacal and slightly creepy)

(I’m serious, you’re going to give Pepper a heart attack and she’s going to efficiently haunt you for all eternity)

 

[Drawing of ghost Pepper efficiently haunting Tony and Tony not being happy about it]

 

(Please don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone) (Yes, that includes making bionic eyes) (and robot minions)

 

[Another drawing of ghost Pepper haunting Tony]

 

And seriously, Tony? Puppy writing? How would I accomplish that? What’s that even supposed to look like?

[Sparkles and incredibly cute puppies all around]

 

Anyway, my watch is almost over so I guess I’ll see you when I get back (since you won’t be writing any more letters) (I’m serious, no bionic eye) (No Tony)

(Just in case you do end up writing back, though: I have a hint for the reference I could send to you)

Oh and give Dummy a pat on the head from me, will you? ~~I miss him too, but~~ I’ll be back before he knows it. [Another sparkly cute puppy]

 

Steve

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello lovely readers! Evangel here, I hope you liked Steve's very first letter (you will not believe how long I fussed over his handwriting). As said before, the drawings aren't by me (I'm not artsy like that _at all_ ) or Yentl, but by our lovely friend [drawsoneverything](http://drawsoneverything.tumblr.com/), so go check out her art tag if you liked it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next letter~


End file.
